Hell On The Heart
by 303lovaaa bitch
Summary: Loosely inspired by 'Jon Tucker Must Die.' Bella and Alice plot revenge on Edward for hurting their friend. Rated T for language. Lemons later, maybe.


_You paint your smile on your lips,  
blood red nails on your fingertips.  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy.  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye._

- You Give Love A Bad Name - Atreyu

**Chapter One. **

-----

"Christ, there's so much to choose from." I muttered, mostly to myself. Rose and Alice both nodded there heads in agreement. I looked over the shelves in front of me. Everything was just so confusing. I picked up a box that read _Clearblue Easy Fertility Monitor Test Sticks_ and scratched my head, feeling like a complete idiot. "Maybe," I stuttered, putting the box back on it's shelve. I picked up another one that read _Pre-Seed Personal Lubricant._ "Maybe we should just ask for help."

"Uh, no." I watched as Alice took the box from my hand and cringed as she read it. I grimaced, while Rose kept muttering profanities that I'm sure could be heard from the next isle. Alice picked up a box that said _Answer Quick & Simple Early Result Pregnancy Test_. "Here, get this." She whispered, shoving the box into Rose's chest. Rose's eyes went wide as she read the box and nodded.

Alice and I started walking out the isle towards the check-out. I felt her nudge my shoulder, and flipped her hair in the direction of the isle we we're just in. I looked behind and seen a stunned, shaking and quietly crying Rose. "I can't pay for this!" She cried. I walked up to her and grabbed the box out of her hands, and stormed towards the check-out.

"Here." I snapped, slamming the box onto the counter. The women at the check-out was slightly older, but not too old. She had red hair, that was pinned back in tight curls above her head. Her name tag stated that he name was Lucy. She asked if that was everything, and I muttered a quick, "uh huh." Not looking her in the eyes. I knew what she was thinking, and what the people behind me in line we're thinking. After I paid for it, I grabbed Rosalie's hand, and pulled her towards the bathroom. I heard Lucy yell "good luck." But I didn't look back.

That's what best friends we're for. Plus, pay backs a bitch. And Rose would definitely be sucking up after this incident.

Rose and I met in fifth grade through mutual friends. My best friend at the time had a sister who was conveniently Rose's best friend at the time. Eventually they moved away, and that left just me and Rose. In ninth grade Alice moved here, and we became friends instantly. At first I kept both my friendships with them separate. One day they both had asked me to have lunch with them, and without even thinking I promised them both I'd sit with them. To some it up, I ended up sitting with both of them at the _same_ lunch table. They hit it off from the gecko and we've been inseparable ever since.

That was _up until _last year when Rose had got her boyfriend. And basically it was my fault. I had been friends with him, _best _friends actually, a side from Rose and Alice. It's funny too, because I knew him the shortest, but he knew me the best. We we're close, we spent every night on the phone, just talking and talking until one of us fell asleep on the other line. In a way it was perfect, he would of been the perfect guy for me, if I had not been taking. It was sort of lame how it started. I was dating Jacob Black, who was pretty much the biggest mistake of my life. He was a rude, selfish prick. He was faithful for shit, and he lied like crazy. He did shit and talked behind my back, and said some pretty awful things to me too.

Alice took the bag from my hand and opened the box, and started reading the directions, while I went over to the door and locked the hatch. "Here," she handed Rose the stick. "Just piss on it, it doesn't need to be a lot." Rose nodded, her bottom trembling lip sticking slightly ajar and took the stick into the stall with her. "Come out when you're done." We waited a couple minutes, standing there like morons, both of our arms crossed and mindlessly tapping our feet. When we didn't hear the sound of her pissing, Alice reached over and turned the facet on to help the process along.

When Rose came out, she didn't look much better then she did when she went into the stall. She was still shaking, except now it was more noticeable. Silent tears, streamed down her mascara covered face. Rose handed the disgusting piss stick to Alice while she washed her hands. Alice held on to that stick like a pro, not once did she look grossed out. I leaned my back up against the heater. "How long is this suppose to take?" I asked. Alice laid the paper on the counter, and used her finger to skim through it, all while still holding the stick in her other hand.

"A minute."

"This better work." Rose said sighing. She leaned her backside on the heater, beside me and placed both of her hands on her knees in front of her. I placed my hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles there, _hoping _it was calming her down.

"It better work." I grumbled. "Oh, and Rose you owe me $32.60." Rose nodded, absentmindedly staring at the floor. I grabbed her hand awkwardly for encouragement.

"It's done." Alice sighed. _Sighing, _That does not sound good. Rose's hand suddenly got a lot tighter around mine. "Do you want me to tell you, or do you want to look for yourself?" I looked over at Rose who was breathing very heavily.

"Fuck, Oh _fuck._ I can't look." I cringed as I felt my hand snap under Rosalie's tight grasp.

"Jesus, loosing up a little, would yeah?" I spat, swiftly snatching my hand back. I walked over to Alice. I tucked my hand to my chest and rubbed it gently. I looked down over Alice's shoulder at the test. "Oh, it's negative by the way." I said cutting to the chase. Alice laughed and hit my shoulder playfully.

"Fuck. I can't be preg--" She started, her eyes lifting from the tiled concrete floor to me and Alice who we're standing there laughing and grinning like fools. "Wait," she hesitated. "I'm not.." she smiled. "I'm not pregnant?" Grinning wider. We both shook our heads "no." Rose walked over to us, and grabbed the stick in Alice's hand. She looked at it for a good, solid forty seconds before grabbing both of us in a bone crushing hug. "I'm not pregnant!" She cried.

"Kay, still recovering from a broken hand." I laughed. She laughed with me, and released us. "I'm happy for you.." I hesitated, "wait. This is what you wanted right?" I said, feeling completely stupid after it came out.

"Of course, dumb ass. I don't want a baby with that incompetent asshole."

"I didn't even think he could reproduce." Alice fake pouted and giggled. We quickly joined her and nodded our heads. "Lets go eat now, we are in dyer need of some greasy food." Rose threw the pregnancy test and the card bored in the garbage. Alice and I flanked her on both sides as we made our way out of the Walmart bathroom.

------

"Hi Tyler!" I grinned and waved, after waiting in line for a good thirty minutes. "I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger meal, thanks." I said politely to him, while he took my order. I gave him a ten dollar bill, and was quickly handed back some change. Conveniently enough, McDonald's was attached to Walmart. Once all of us ordered and received our food, we headed over to the dinning room, which was extremely packed. The only table open was in the very back corner. "Can you believe Tyler still works here?" I laughed, as we took our seats.

"No. How many year's has it been? Like three or four?" Rose and Alice laughed along with me. Alice and I sat our backs to the wall, so we we're facing the entrance of McDonald's. Rose sat facing us, her back to the entrance. We sat there for a little while, talking and joking and avoiding topic about everything that happened this afternoon. It felt nice, since the last couple of days had been crazy with the pregnancy drama.

When we we're almost done our food, I noticed Alice's face turn upwards. I watched her carefully from the corner of my eye. I noticed her squint, and then her eyes went all wide and funny looking, followed by a cringe. I looked up and followed her gaze and noticed a familiar looking frizzy haired brunette holding hands with another familiar copper headed boy. "Uh..um.." Alice started. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find the words to speak.

Rose looked at us both, and then slowly followed our gaze, I heard her gasped and she quickly turned around. "What the fuck?" She hissed, turning slightly around, not enough for him to notice it was her if he happened to look over. "He told me he was helping his dad at the hospital. Fucking liar."

She tried to make herself seem invisible by slouching and covering her face with her hands. "Uh, Rose.. he's holding her hand." I whispered. Rose, spun her head back around. I heard her gasp again and mutter "motherfucker" under her breath. Sadly this isn't the first time we've caught him do something like this. "Oh, gross. He's holding Skankly's hand."

"Shut up Bella. God, this is so embarrassing." She ducked her head and muttered more profanities under her breath like before. _Apparently swears and ignoring problems fixes everything. _Rose went back to her fries, acting as if a couple seconds ago didn't happen.

"Um," Apparently Alice couldn't finish a whole sentence today.

"You're not going to say anything to him?" I asked, simply.

"Nope."

If you ask me, and I really wish somebody would; This is completely _fucked_ up. Edward Cullen; The bane of my existence, seriously. He's been dating Rose off and on for about a year now. He's cheated on her, about 10347295 times. I already mentioned he _use_ to be my best friend. Yep, I'm the asshole that hooked them up.

It all started when Jacob, Edward and I we're sitting in the cafeteria at break one morning. Jacob and I we're being nosy and immature asking Edward his opinion on every girl that entered the room. Rose happened to walk in, of course Edward thought she was gorgeous - everybody else did, so nothing was different there. I called her over, introduced them and she sat down. We all talked and hung out for a bit. It didn't take long before her and Edward we're hanging out, skipping school and whatnot. A little while after, they started dating. It was great, I was happy for both of them. At first, I was a little jealous seeing how Edward and I we're super close, and when he started dating Rose, we just drifted.

They dated for a couple weeks. When summer started, Jacob and I broke up, he cheated on me once again and I just, couldn't take it anymore. I soon after met Jame's. Who was great to me. At the same time, Edward had left all summer for his mom's place in Alaska. So obviously he broke it off with Rose for the time being. Rose was heart broken, and since I was just a great friend, I was there for her.

When Edward came back a couple day's before school started up again, something was way off. He would talk to everyone but _me_. And I know I didn't do anything to offend him or anything of the sort. He was a complete dink. He'd ignore when I called, he'd walk away if I came around. Soon after he started dating Rose again. Rose went back to ignoring Alice and I, but this time it was worse. We'd use to all hang out, this time when Alice or I walked up to them, they'd just walk away, not even glancing back. I was pissed because Edward hated me for some strange reason, and pretty much brain washed my friend against me. It didn't take long after, until we started hearing rumors of Edward getting lucky in the broom closest at school, or how Edward fucked some girl at a party that weekend. I ignored it at first, because though he hated me, I still knew him, and he wasn't that type of guy.

Until I walked in on him and Lauren Mallory. I remember it was third period, I was in English and I asked to use the bathroom. I walked in, and there it was. Little Eddie, laid out for the world to see. At first, Lauren didn't notice, so she kept doing her business on his dick. Long story short, Edward left the bathroom with a broken nose. That's when our hatred got way out of control. When I found out he cheated, I told Rose. Of course she'd believe precious Edward over me any day, since all high and mighty was beyond perfect. Rose hated me, she wouldn't look or talk to me for weeks.

It was one Tuesday afternoon, I remember because that's the one day out of the week Charlie works extra late. Alice and I we're hanging out in the kitchen throwing back a couple beers when Rose just waltz in like she owned the place. First I was furious because she believe that jackass over me, but once I seen her face I knew I couldn't be mad anymore. She was crying, and by the looks of it, she had been crying for an awfully long time. Her face was puffy and red, with the black shit covering her cheeks. Her hair was a mess, and she wasn't wearing her designer outfits like she normally dose. Instead she was wearing sweats and a baggy t-shirt. I remember briefly thinking that she finally found out what a complete dick he was, that was until she opened her mouth.

_"I'm late." _

_"What?" I was the first one to speak. Alice apparently understood what was going on because she ran over to Rose like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow, she whispered things to Rose that I couldn't quite catch. "Anybody going to fill me in?" _

_"Bella, fuck!" Alice moaned. Which sort of pissed me off because about .6 seconds ago we we're laughing and carrying on. And I didn't even know Rose wasn't a virgin anymore. "Rosalie is late." She raised her eyebrow and put some emphasize on he word late. _

_"Oh." I said lamely. _

That was the first time Rose had crawled back to us claiming she was pregnant with Edward's love child. It only happened about three more times after that, including today's incident as well. When Rose use to tell us they had sex, me and Alice would start giggling because we knew it was only a matter of time before she'd come to us saying she was pregnant again. After that, Rose decided that her friendship was far more important - _until_ the next day at school, when she went back to completely ignoring us. Of course it pissed me off the way she was treating Alice and I, but there wasn't anything we could do. We both loved her as if she was our own sister, and we weren't going to push her away, even if she didn't want to be around us. We knew eventually she'd come back.

Which is what she did. After two or three months, Edward broke up with her. It stayed like that for a while, she was sort of coming back to the old Rose we once knew. Honestly, the next thing I knew they we're dating again. He would cheat, Rose would ignore it and go on with her life. She wouldn't talk to him about it, or break up with him or anything. The only reason why I even knew she cared was because she would cry, and ball over and over again over him. Of course Alice and I we're there for her. We comforted her as much as possible. It's been like that ever since. And tonight was not going to be any different.

Edward didn't stay long, since McDonald's was far too busy, he waited in line for about ten minutes and must of eventually got tired of waiting, because when I looked up again, him and Skankly were gone. I finished off my fries, and emptied my garbage in the garbage can. When I came back to my seat, I almost ran, and ducked for cover away from Rose's deathly glare. She was absentmindedly glaring our the big bay window, her mouth hanging ajar. When I turned around to see what she was staring at, I cringed at the sight. Not only poor Rose, but _my_ poor eyes! Edward had Skankly pinned up against the building. They we're full out making out. I didn't have to be out there to know, they we're panting pretty heavy. I was panting pretty heavy just by watching it. _Who the hell almost has sex in the middle of McDonald's parking lot? Seriously kids. Take this shit to Burger King. _When he went under her shirt and grab her tit, I chanced a glace back at Rose. Her eye was doing this weird twitchy thing.

I noticed that she closed her eyes, and it was immediately followed by her deep, shallow breaths. Alice gave me the look, clearly saying '_this is bad._ I nodded in agreement. When I looked back at Rose, she was glaring out the window again. When Rose flung out of her seat, the back of her chair, caught and fell to the floor. Just like that, the whole dinning room went silent. "Rose, what the hell are you doing?" I whispered, feeling my face heat up, as every body's eyes went back to the food in front of them.

Rose was running out of McDonald's, she didn't look back as she hollered to me "something, I should of along time ago."

* * *

**AN: I only have a couple things to say. First, This is my favorite movie. I doubt my story will be anything like the movie, the movie just inspired me. **

**Also, this chapter might be sort of confusing. I don't know what you people are going to think. Fear not, if there are questions, they will be anwsered in time. I'm sure. Any questions, don't hesitate to ask. **

**Thanks.**


End file.
